Scorpius Malfoy, his Hogwarts start
by Fairyfriender
Summary: i just wanted to show a Father/Son Moment between Draco and Scorpius Malfoy. i added the twist in the end because Scorpius Malfoy, in my opinion would deffinitly brave enough to be a gryffindor.


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters in this story. they *all* belong to J.K. Rowling**

**ok, so whats basically going on here is i wanted to show a soft side to Draco. he was always one of my favorite characters and i never liked that people thought he was evil. oh, and i wrote this in like 20 minutes because the idea popped into my head, o-o i know its not the best. **

**PS, let me know if you enjoyed it. maybe I'll write similar pieces.**

"Scorpius lets go! You wouldn't want to be late on to the train would you!" Draco shouted with laughter in his voice. He was beating his son at a fair race. The child giggled and ran faster.

"I'm going to beat you dad!" he got ahead of his father and was just about to reach the platform when he remembered what he had been worrying about all summer. Scorpius skidded to a stop in front of the wall and almost knocked into his father.

"What's the matter?" Draco was confused. Scorpius didn't want to admit to his father that he was afraid to go through the wall. He always had nightmares of getting stuck halfway through. He knew they would be late for the train if he hesitated a minute longer. The child shook his blond head.

"N-n-nothing. I stepped on a big pebble is all. You can go first; I have to check on James anyways." He beckoned his father forward.

Draco knew there was a problem but he also knew Scorpius was too embarrassed. So he nodded and looked left and right. Then he simply, walked on through the wall.

When Draco got through he expected to see his son following behind him. James should have been fine, he was just a cat. What Draco saw was an empty wall. He knew at once what the child's problem was.

Scorpius was close to hyperventilating when he father reappeared.

"Father!" he almost cried. Draco didn't say anything; he just grabbed hold of Scorpius's carriage and took his hand. He began to walk again at the wall and the poor kid's heart was beating furiously. Scorpius felt like his through was going to close up and he was getting more scared the closer they got.

Inches away from the platform Draco suddenly yanked Scorpius closer and within seconds they were inches from the train. The boy opened his eyes and looked around.

"Whoa, that was easier then I though." The child spoke. Draco laughed again and ruffled his kid's hair.

"Scorpius, I disaperated us in." Draco said as he handed the cart of to be stowed.

"Oh." Scorpius's heart sunk, he was still a platform virgin if you will. Draco noticed his boy's expression and leaned in close.

"But, I could tell you were ready to run through that wall." He promised his son. The boy relished in the fact that his father believed he could walk through that wall again.

"Really?" he asked, Draco nodded. He straightened out and took his child's hand. They passed by a particularly large group of people. Many of which nodded at Draco.

"Scorpius, you see those boys there?" Draco pointed to two children amongst the group. Harry potter's kids were all laughing and giggling. Scorpius nodded. "Those two boys there would be the best possible friends you could ever have at Hogwarts, I recommend knowing them." Draco finished. They were almost at the door to the train now and Scorpius didn't really want to go, neither did Draco.

"How do you know? Plus they look like Gryffindors; I'm bound to be a Slytherin." The boy's lip puffed out a bit. Draco sighed.

"Those kids there are harry potter's boys. Harry was always the truest person I know. And so what if they're Gryffindor?" he lifted an eyebrow at his son. "There isn't anything wrong with being friends with kids from other houses is there?" his son was now standing on the steps and he longed to stay with his father longer.

"No sir." He said solemnly. He grasped his father's hand then went and got aboard. Draco spotted him seconds later, sitting in the same compartment as the potters/weasleys. He waved at his son and watched as his child moved on the school where many things happened.

**Epilogue****: upon walking up to the sorting hat, Scorpius was remembering what his father said about those two boys. He had spent merely hours with them and he already grieved over the fact that James, the oldest was a Gryffindor. He sat in the chair and waited for the hat to place Scorpius Malfoy in Slytherin. But having only sat on the boys head for milliseconds, the hat cheered "GRYFFINDOR". A very surprised and quite happy boy joined his house, sitting next to Albus, his newfound best friend.**


End file.
